A Formal Disaster
by furubagrlz
Summary: Just a normal school day, until the end of the day announcements come on saying, The Spring Formal will be in two weeks. So get your dates, get your dresses and we'll see you there. Rated to be safe.


Hey everyone! This is a very hilarious one-shot about the Spring Formal. Our favorite part is when Kakeru…you'll find out later. We don't know Komaki that well, but she's in here anyway. Enjoy and please R&R!

A Formal Disaster

Just a normal school day, until the end of the day announcements come on saying, "The Spring Formal will be in two weeks. So get your dates, get your dresses, and we'll see you there."

As Yuki and Kyo enter the hall, they spot each other and instantly have the same thoughts, "Oh, no! I have to find Tohru before him!" and run off to find Tohru. Just as Yuki gets ahead of Kyo, a group of obsesses fan-girls swarm Yuki asking to go to the dance with him.

Kyo sees this and shouts back at him, "SUCKER!!!"

Then, he spots Tohru talking to Momiji. He shoves Momiji out of his way and yells, "Move it, stupid rabbit!" as Momiji goes flying into a dumpster (poor Momiji). With Momiji out of his way, Kyo starts asking Tohru to the dance, "Hey Tohru, how's it going? Would you…um…would you…um…what I mean is…"

"Are you trying to ask me to the dance?" Tohru asks.

"Um, yeah" Kyo said.

"Okay. Um, by the way, where'd Momiji go?" Tohru asks, concerned.

"Um…he had to go home" Kyo explained, stalling.

While Kyo and Tohru were discussing plans for the dance, Yuki somehow escaped the fan-girls and turns the corner and sees Kyo and Tohru.

"Oh, crap" he thought as he walked toward them.

"Oh, Yuki!" Tohru exclaims when she sees him, "You'll never guess what Kyo just asked me."

"I have a pretty good idea." He mumbled.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Never mind. So what did the stupid cat ask you?" Yuki asked with a trace of disgust.

"Kyo's taking me to the dance! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, that's great. Congratulations" Yuki struggled to get the words out, "Well, I have a student council meeting, so I'll see you back at home."

"Okay, see you later." Tohru said as Yuki left.

As Yuki enters the student council room, he sees Kimi sitting alone and crying. While he's debating whether or not to leave, Kimi looks up and sees him.

"I guess I have to go in now" he mumbles, then asks "Uh, Kimi, what's wrong?"

"Kimi has no one! No one asked Kimi to the dance! Kimi has no one!" Kimi cried.

"Hmmm." Yuki replied.

"Oh! Kimi has an idea! Kimi has a brilliant idea!"

"Uh-oh" he thought.

"If Yun-Yun has no one and Kimi has no one, they can have each other!" Kimi exclaimed proudly.

"Um, how did you know that I don't have a date?" Yuki inquired.

"Uh…Kimi have lucky guess"

"Well then…uh" Yuki and started and thought, "Well, it's better than going with one of the fan-girls" then finished hesitantly, "Sure, I'll go to the dance with you"

"Yay! Yun-Yun and Kimi are going to have a wonderful time at the dance together!" Kimi exclaims.

Suddenly, they hear a group of girls crying "NOOOOO!!!"

"What was that?" Kimi asked.

"Nothing" Yuki replied, knowing it was the crazy fan-girls.

"Okay. Then Kimi needs a new pink dress and some shoes…oh, and Kimi needs to get her hair done" Kimi said as she continued to make plans in her head for the up-coming spring formal. (The truth was that Kimi could have gotten any boy in school to go to the dance with her. She just thought it would be more fun to trick President Yun-Yun into asking her. Isn't Kimi brilliant?)

When they get home, Shigure just got off the phone and gives the trio his "I know something you don't know and it's really awesome because you don't know it" look.

Meanwhile…Haru and Rin were in Rin's room talking, "Why won't you go to the dance with me?" Haru asked for the millionth time.

"Because I don't do dances" she replied for the millionth time.

"Why not? It'll be fun. Tohru's going and, um…Tohru's going" he said again because he couldn't think of any other good reason.

"Well, that changes everything" Rin replied, sarcastically.

"Really?" Haru asked excited, not aware of her sarcasm at all.

"NO!"

Then Haru turns black, picks up a chair, looks at Rin, and sets it back down and says, "I'll be right back"

Back at Shigure's house…Shigure just told them what he was discussing on the phone: He'll be chaperoning the dance!

"No f#$in' way." Kyo stated as calmly as he could.

"Yay!" Tohru exclaimed and jumped up and down clapping.

"Good…for…you" Yuki said, trying to contain his "excitement".

"Hmmm…we'll need to liven up that party a bit, won't we? I know! I'll invite Aaya!" Shigure exclaimed.

"NO!" everyone shouted, except Tohru, who was still clapping.

Just then, Haru walks in and says "Hey guys, I'll just be a minute" as he walks up the stairs. Then, they hear loud banging sounds coming from Kyo's room.

Kyo runs upstairs and can be heard yelling, "You d#$ brat! You trashed my room!"

Then they hear the familiar sounds of two people beating the snot from each other, ending in a loud thump. Then they hear someone walking calmly down the steps.

"See you later, guys" Haru says as he leaves the house.

Three Days Later…After Kyo's terrible defeat, they had somehow (bwa-ha-ha) convinced Shigure not to chaperone the dance. So then, Shigure decides to host a Mabudachi Trio night-in instead.

"Kyo, can we go now?" Tohru asks sweetly.

"Just a sec." Kyo replies as he rips off a bandage from his face (from his terrible defeat), "Ouch"

"I see the scratch healed up. That's good." Tohru said.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me with that" Kyo said.

"Um, sure, no problem" Tohru replied as Shigure waltzes in.

He sees what's going on and taunts "Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" etc.

At that comment, Kyo raised his fist to punch Shigure.

"Kyo" Tohru warned just in time for Kyo's fist to stop less than an inch from Shigure's face. Then he lowers his fist, disappointed. Then Tohru and Kyo go get their outfits for the spring formal.

At the dance…Kyo and Tohru arrive at the same time as Yuki and Kimi and stop dead in their tracks.

"Kimi and Tohru got the same dress! Yay!" they squeal together.

"What. The. H#$." Kyo and Yuki say at the same time, shocked.

It turns out that Kimi and Tohru got the same dress and Yuki and Kyo got the same tuxes.

"There is no way in h#$ that this is happening" Kyo said as calmly as he could.

After exchanging "hello's", Kimi pulls Yuki away saying, "C'mon Yun-Yun! Kimi wants to dance!"

"Well, now what?" Kyo asked.

"Um…do you…want to…?" Tohru started.

"Dance?" Kyo finished for her.

Tohru nodded.

"Alright, let's go" he said.

Just as they reached the dance floor, the song changed from "Cupid's Chokehold" to "Don't Matter".

Tohru asked hopefully, "Do you still want to dance?"

Kyo saw that she still wanted to and said, "I guess. Just be careful so I don't transform"

"Okay" Tohru said, excited.

They just figured out a way to dance without causing Kyo to transform, when Momiji appeared and exclaimed "Say cheese" and took a picture. "I'm going to put together a scrapbook" he explained.

Meanwhile…Kimi was just about to put her arms around Yuki to dance but suddenly he said, "Let's go get some punch!"

"Okay" Kimi said.

"Thank God" Yuki thought.

Just then, Tohru asked Momiji (he still hadn't left, what a pest!) where Haru was.

"Oh, Haru's at Shigure's house with Hatori and Ayame" he explained.

"Oh, okay. We'll see you later then, right?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, see you later!" Momiji said as he bounced off.

As Yuki and Kimi were getting punch, Kakeru walked up and exclaimed, "Yun-Yun and Kimi? AHHH! MACHI, WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" (How stupid can he be? Machi wasn't even at the dance)

Kimi, now extremely "bored", asked, "Can Kimi and Yun-Yun dance now?"

"No, uh, I have to use the restroom" Yuki said, struggling for an excuse.

"Was it something I said?" Kakeru asked.

Suddenly, the "Chicken Dance" came on and Tohru could see the excruciating pain in Kyo's face.

"Kyo, would you like to go somewhere else?" Tohru asks.

"Yes, please" he replies through clenched teeth.

So they go outside to the garden (we don't know if the school has a garden, but whatever).

Once outside, Kyo takes Tohru's hand and asks, "So…are you having a good time?"

"Of course I am, what about you?" she replies.

"What about me?" Kyo asks, confused.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Oh yeah, of course I am…I'm with you" he says and looks away, red-faced.

He looks back at her, they look deep into each other's eyes (cheesy, we know) and lean in and kiss. Then, there's a click and they see a flash (way to spoil a perfect moment, huh?).

"This'll be perfect for the scrapbook!" Momiji exclaims, coming out from behind a bush.

"What the h#$ are you doing?" Kyo yelled.

"I saw you guys come out here and I was wondering what you were doing, and now I know. Say cheese!" He exclaims and takes another picture.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little brat!" Kyo yelled as he chased Momiji out of the dance.

"Now what am I supposed to do? Kyo, you're such a meanie!"

"I don't care what you do, just stay away from here!"

"Fine! I'm going to Shigure's house!"

"Fine, go!" Kyo yells as Momiji leaves for Shigure's.

Kyo goes back to find Tohru who's in the same spot that he left her in and he says, "Let's go back inside"

Tohru takes his hand and they walk back into the dance.

Once inside, the DJ announces, "This is the latest dance craze from the U.S., "The Cha-Cha Slide!""

"Oh my God! I love this song!" Kakeru yells as he takes center stage on the dance floor.

Apparently, no one else but Kakeru knows the "Cha-Cha Slide", but being, well…Kakeru; he tries to get people to join him.

"Yun-Yun! Come dance with me!" he yells.

"No way, you moron!" Yuki yells back.

"Komaki, my meat-angel, please!" he tries again.

"And who are you?" she replies.

While Kakeru is trying to get people to dance with him, Kimi is trying to get Kakeru to pick her.

"Ooh! Ooh! Kimi want to learn! Kimi want to learn!" she yells as Kakeru appears not to hear her, "Kakeru, over here! Kimi want to learn!"

Finally, once he's asked everyone else, Kakeru turns to Kimi, "Kimi, come dance with me!"

"Yay! Kimi gets to dance!" she exclaims.

But once she reaches the dance floor, the music stops and the Spring Formal ends.

"Aw, Kimi didn't get to learn the "Cha-Cha Slide"

When Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki get back to Shigure's house, it looks like all you-know-what broke loose. Ayame's rolling around on the floor, Hatori's passed out on the couch, Haru is laughing at Ayame, and Momiji is standing next to Shigure who has his hands behind his back.

Yuki is the first one to regain composure and asks, "What happened here?"

And Haru and Ayame stop laughing and they all reply, "Nothing"

THE END

So, that's our story! We know some people may be a little out of character but…DEAL WITH IT!!! Anyway, we hope you enjoyed it and once again, please R&R!

By the way, Mabudachi Mess is coming soon.


End file.
